What is the eighth term in the arithmetic sequence $\frac 23, 1, \frac 43, \dots$? Express your answer in simplest form.
The common difference is $1 - 2/3 = 1/3$, so the eighth term is $\frac{2}{3}+7\cdot\frac{1}{3}=\boxed{3}$.